1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the fields of architecture and building construction. More specifically, the invention is comprised of a bracket system which is mounted against extruded columns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Large glass windows, walls and doors are common in both industrial and residential buildings. Open concept floor plans and advances in glass safety, efficiency and overall manufacturing technology have led to an increase in the installation of glass walls and windows by residential homeowners and commercial business alike.
Although glass walls and windows are desirable, one problem they present is of lack of shelving, storage space and structures for load support. It is simple and straightforward to build a temporary or permanent shelf or structural element attached to a wall consisting of primarily drywall with wooden studs. However, it is difficult to install a sturdy shelving unit or other structural element affixed to glass or similar material. As illustrated in FIG. 1, glass wall construction 10 typically consist of extruded columns 12 (preferably aluminum) connected together by an inner wall 18, a structural medium 14 (preferably glass) and a series of gaskets 16. The structural medium 14 sits between extruded columns 12 and is held tightly in place by gaskets 16 on either side. The design and construction of the wall may vary. For example, structural medium 14 may be double paned and include a spacer 20 as illustrated.
Prior art shelving units or anchoring systems for glass wall construction 10 were primarily designed to drill directly into the extruded columns 12. One such prior art unit is illustrated in FIG. 2. As shown, extruded columns 12 extend toward the interior of the building include drilled holes 22 which accept shelving unit 24. The holes 22 in the extruded columns 12 are often difficult to drill and are more permanent than a hole drilled into drywall. Thus, in the event that the shelf is no longer desired, the holes in the extruded columns 12 (typically metal) are permanently visible. Further, commercial businesses may desire temporary shelving which does not compromise the integrity of the extruded columns 12 and are easy to install. There is not presently an anchor system which achieves these objectives.
Therefore what is needed is an anchor system which allows a bracket to be easily and non-permanently installed on the constructed wall as described. Additionally, the brackets should be sturdy and strong to support a shelving unit or other structural element. The present invention achieves these objectives and more as described herein.